Sebastian Zephyr Riddle
by floatingfloater
Summary: Lily was never a Muggle born. She was a Peverell pureblood, together with Voldemort, they had a child with black hair with streaks of red and emerald green eyes... The heir to Voldemort... the Dark Prince. Dark!Harry
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Fifteen year olds Lily Evans… well, not Evans but Peverell, Severus Snape, Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy gaped at the piece of parchment.

"I-I'm not muggleborn, I'm a pureblood?" Lily yelled. Severus sighed, thankful for the locking and silencing charms they placed around the room. "It seems like your family is a dark one." Severus remarked. "Duh… That's why I'm a Slytherin." Lily answered. "I knew it. You could've never been a mudblood; your magic is too strong." Lucius whispered. "This parent potion is very useful." Sirius stated. The rest of them nodded absent mindedly.

"Yes," Lily hissed. "I'm not a bloody mudblood." Lucius chuckled. "My real name is not Lily Evans… Dumbledore… That bloody bastard! He made the bloody Evans adopt me!" Lily yelled. "My real name is Ciera Peverell and I am a pureblood!" "I don't think the Dark Lord has any followers with that last name." Sirius mentioned.

The rest of them just looked at Sirius weirdly. "What," The Black demanded. "That doesn't matter…" Lily replied. "I'll do it someday anyhow."

"Hey… I just figured it now… We're all distant cousins."

(Time Skip) One Year Later…

Tom Marvelo Riddle, a.k.a. Dark Lord Voldemort stared at the red-headed beauty that entered Knockburn Alley. He continued spying on her and days after he quickly fell in love with the beauty.

Weeks past and he learned from his Death Eater's sons that the beauty's name was Ciera Peverell who was orphaned because Dumbledore killed her parents for the 'greater good' as the manipulative man would say.

(Time Skip) Ciera is now 17.

Ciera seethed in anger. James bloody Potter kept sneering at her and her friends just because they were in Slytherin. She stormed into Knockburn Alley angrily.

"Why hello Ciera," Came a seductive purr.

"Who are you?" Ciera demanded the man who kept his hood up. The man pulled his hood down and Lily gasped. The man had long black hair that reached until the middle of his neck and was styled handsomely yet elegantly. His eyes were crimson… blood red…. Swirls of red… She quickly fell for him. Love at first sight.

"My name is Tom Marvelo Riddle… As you would know more as Lord Voldemort," The man answered.

Ciera stared.

Voldemort smirked and Ciera's anger diminished. She couldn't stay mad. The man was too handsome.

(Time Skip) Years pass…

"Here's your son Tom. His name is Sebastian Zephyr Riddle, godson of Severus Snape." Lily announced to Voldemort dramatically. The baby had emerald green eyes and messy black hair with streaks of red.

"My heir… The Dark Prince." Voldemort smiled.

_**AN: I'm sorry if it's fast-going, but prologues are easier and faster to make this way, and it sort of gives the story and introduction first before jumping into the main story right away.**_


	2. The Hogwarts Letter

**Chapter One**

Sebastian Zephyr Riddle brushed his shaggy raven hair that contained wild red streaks as he studied his reflection. He was rather proud of what he saw, a lean and healthy looking body and his rather handsome face which his mother gushed about almost daily. "Is Master Sebastian ready for breakfast?" A squeaky voice questioned beside him.

The now-eleven year old boy looked to his side to see his personal house elf, Twinkie, looking at him with her round eyes. Sebastian nodded and put his oak hairbrush down. Twinkie opened the door of Sebastian's bedroom to reveal an elegant looking hallway. The house elf led her master to the dining area and disappeared once he entered.

"Ah, son, have you received your letter to that blasted Hogwarts already?" Questioned Voldemort, who was reading the Daily Prophet while drinking a cup of what Sebastian assumed to be tea. "Not yet Father." Sebastian replied. Ciera opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by sharp taps on the closed window nearby. She stood up gracefully to open the window and let a brown owl swoop in.

The owl flew to Sebastian and hovered on top of his head. The boy untied the thick roll of parchment tied around the owl's leg and fed it a small piece of ham. The owl accepted the meat gratefully and swept out of the window.

Sebastian unfurled the letter as his mother sat on her chair.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<em>__

_Headmaster:__Albus Dumbledore __  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<br>Supreme Mugwump,__and International Confed__. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Riddle,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at__Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry__. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<em>

_Yours sincerely,___

_Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<em>

Sebastian turned to the next piece of parchment.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL__  
><em>_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY___

_UNIFORM__  
><em>_First-year students will require:__  
><em>_ sets of plain work robes (black)__  
><em>_ plain pointed hat (black) for day wear__  
><em>_ pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)__  
><em>_ winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)__  
><em>_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.___

_COURSE BOOKS__  
><em>_All students should have a copy of each of the following:___

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)__  
><em>_by Miranda Goshawk___

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot___

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling___

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch___

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi__  
><em>_by Phyllida Spore___

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger___

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them__  
><em>_by Newt Scamander___

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection__  
><em>_by Quentin Trimble___

_OTHER EQUIPMENT___

_1 wand__  
><em>_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)__  
><em>_1 set glass or crystal phials__  
><em>_1 telescope__  
><em>_1 set brass scales___

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.___

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

After the child finished reading the rather long letter, he put it down on the table and raised his head and grinned widely. "Mother, father, this is the Hogwarts' Acceptance letter!" He exclaimed excitedly. Voldemort smiled at his son's obvious excitement, Sebastian was usually a stoic child and didn't let his emotions show most of the time except these rare moments with his parents.

"That's great Sebastian!" Ciera looked even more stunning when she smiled.

Sebastian stood up and gave his mother a huge hug. "I hope you don't miss me too much." Sebastian told his mother cheekily. Ciera chuckled and swatted his son playfully on his bottom, which Sebastian retaliated to by tickling her side.

The redhead giggled.

Voldemort smiled at the interaction between his wife and son, staying with them relaxed his usually tense self and helped him temporarily forget his problems. "Alright children, back to breakfast now." Voldemort teased. Ciera blushed, which Voldemort found extremely entertaining and alluring as well, while his son stuck his tongue out at him and returned to his seat.

"So, will we be going to Knockdurn Alley to get the supplies later?" Sebastian asked after he swallowed a bite of his eggs. Voldemort nodded absently. "We have to go to Ollivander's, for a Light wand, your current one is unregistered and considered 'Dark'". Voldemort said with a thoughtful tone in his deep, normally comforting voice.

Sebastian nodded his agreement and continued eating his breakfast that mainly consisted of a mug of apple juice, two eggs, a piece of ham and three strips of bacon with a few slices of toast. The family of three ate in a comforting silence, with it being broken with the occasional sound of a newspaper being turned and a mug being placed onto the clear, glass table.

When Sebastian finished his meal, he dabbed his lips delicately with a white, silk table napkin. He rose from his seat and politely excused himself before he walked out of the dining room and climbed up the stairs toward his room.

He reached the door to his room and his '_Open to darkness'_ in parseltongue, which was the password to unlocking his door with a sharp click. Sebastian touched the shiny gold of his otherwise plain, wooden door and pushed the door open.

The heir of the Dark Lord made his way to his personal washroom and picked up his green toothbrush carefully with his right hand and picked up a tube of toothpaste and squeezed a small amount onto the fine bristles of his toothbrush with the other.

After brushing his teeth thoroughly, Sebastian wiped his mouth with a fluffy, white face towel and walked back into his room and sat on a plush chair near his four-post, king-sized bed that had emerald green sheets and fluffy looking pillows. He picked up a book entitled '_One Hundred and One Dark Spells That You Must Know' _and opened it to a page he had marked last night after his mother urged him to go to bed sleep.

Sebastian was about to start reading when three knocks echoed in his room. He stood up and unlocked the door, revealing his mother standing there clothed in fine, emerald robes. "We're going to Diagon Alley, are you ready?" Ciera asked. Her son nodded and smiled a little.

"Let's go."


End file.
